Wizards get Ruled!
by Maryfer7
Summary: Wizards challege the Demigods to a battle.. and they get an ugly suprise...:


Disclaimer: i don't own anything everything belongs to J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan..

this is my second fanfic hope you like.. and tell me if i should continue...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Percy POV

"Campers!" Chiron announced during our dinner time. Immediately everyone stop talking to pay attention to our trainer. "I have only received an Iris-message from the gods, they wanted for us to start packing immediately after dinner. According to Lord Hermes who was the one that talked to me by the Iris' message, the wizard world has learned about us. Their ministry wants to have a competition between them and us to find out who is more powerful. They think we are some losers that can fight well with a sword but that wouldn´t stand a chance against them. The gods weren´t happy to be insulted but have decided not to blast them into bits until they learn their lesson. Each god is taking a demigod with them to participate in the competition, but the whole camp is going to go to watch as fans. The gods have already decided who is going with them. They are going to pick up the chosen ones in half an hour. I don´t know who are the chosen so everyone needs to start packing now. Now Go!" Chiron finish said this and immediately everyone went to do as ordered. I already knew that I was one of the chosen the same that Nico, Jason and Thalia since we were the only children of the "Big Three". I packed my most valuable possession. I had just finished when I felt that someone was watching me. I turned around to find my father watching me. "Hi dad" I said a little nervous. "Hello Percy" my dad, Poseidon, greet me. I was dying to know where we were going. I was debating whether to ask or not. I decided to ask him since I would have to find out sooner or later. "dad, if I can ask, why are we going all the way to England just to show some losers that we are better than them. When you and the others gods could you blast them into bits to show them who is better." I said trying to figuring out the reason behind this trip. "Percy, we are going to England because even though we would love to blast them in to bits for insulting us, we can´t since our pride is much bigger. We wouldn´t live with ourselves knowing that we win just because the others persons were scared of us after we blast some of their kind without wasting a little bit of our energy. Besides it will be fun watching them act superior to us and being scared to death after we show them who the boss is." My dad chuckled a bit in the last part. I couldn´t help but chuckled too at the thought of the faces of the wizards when they saw our powers. "Percy, we have to go to the dinner pavilion. Everyone is going to gather there to plan our entrance. We have decided that everyone is going to go by showing some of their talents together with their godly parent. We also decided that only the 12 Olympians are going since we are the most known. The chosen campers with go with their godly parent at all times. And like I know that you already guessed that you are going to be the demigod that is going with me. I wanted to ask you if you had any idea of how to make us entrance". My dad asked me while smiling. I actually smile back to him and told him that it would be cool if we entered by traveling in a wave. He actually agreed with me and told me that it was a good idea and that was going to be our entrance. Then we made our way to the dinner pavilion were everyone else was already there. The gods decided that would be making our entrance in an open field so we could our entrance a lot more surprising and awesome for the wizards.

MEANWHILE IN HORGTWATS, ENGLAND

Harry POV

Everyone was confident that we will win against some losers that call themselves gods. The ministry had made every single magical school in the world to come to Hogwarts for the competition. The schools also had to chosen their best students to compete in the competition. Hermione and I were chosen of course. The best wizards of the entire world were here. We were confident that no one could beat us. Everyone was waiting in the Quidditch field waiting for our competition to come. Just about when I was s going to ask Hermione how much longer we would have to wait I was interrupted by the arrived of them.

Percy POV

The gods had decided that the best thing to do was to apparated in front of them. The whole camp was going to transportated by the gods from Camp to the field where the competition was to take place. When we got there I expected to see people that were at least adults. But to the surprise of everyone we were meet by a bunch of kids that were not older than me. They didn´t seem in the least nervous to be against a god. Some were even trying to hold back laughter we they saw who the so called gods were. But it was useless because in less than 10 seconds every single one of them were in laughing. But it immediately died down when they heard the angry growls coming from the gods and the demigods. They were going to see why they shouldn´t have laugh at us. When one of the few adults that were there asks us to in traduce ourselves everyone in our side smile. This was going to be fun.

Harry POV

When the ministry of magic asked the gods to introduce themselves, they smiled like they couldn´t wait to be asked to do that. The first one to step up was a man that looked like he was drunk. No one could help to laugh. That only makes him smile wider. "Hello everyone my name is Dionysus, god of wine and revelry." That only made us laughs harder until two other teenagers that looked a lot like the man step up with him and start to grow vines plant with really pointy spines. They only had to wave their hands to make the vines plant grows faster. Then with a snapped of their fingers the vines disappeared. We did stop laughing but we were still confident that we were better than them. The person to step up was the ugliest person that you ever seen. Everyone laughed at him. Which only made him smile wider? Then he in traduced himself. "I'm Hephaestus god of fire and the forge." Then another 5 or 7 kids step up with him. They started to play with some wire than then form a sword. Then they handed it to Hephaestus whom just tooked with one hand while pointing to the sword with the other. Then out of nowhere fire started to come out of his hand. Making the wire into a sword. Everyone was now getting nervous. These people didn´t even needed a wand to do such advanced magic. The next one to step up was a man dressed like a business man. He introduced himself "I'm Hermes, god of science, commerce, eloquence, and cunning, and I'm also the messenger of the gods." Then about 50 kids step up with him. One of them steps in front of the others. "Is this wand from anyone of you?"She said in a sweet voice. I hadn´t notice that I didn´t have my wand anymore. How could that be I had it a minute ago? I told her that it was mine and in less than a second I had it once again in my hand. Now everyone was getting more nervous but to top it all the fact that they could disarmed you without noticing they were extremely fast. They runed from one side of the field to the other in less than a second. Then the next one step up but now it was a girl and not a boy. "I'm Artemis goodness of the moon, wild animals, and hunting, and I'm also the leader of the Huntress of Artemis." As if in clue a group of about 20 girls step up. Then out of nowhere Artemis had a bow and an arrow in her hands. Then the others girls touched their necklaces, braids, watches, hairclips, or purses than changed to a bow and arrows when they touched. Then they aimed at the sky at some birds that had aperreared out of nowhere hitting them with death currency. Before the dead birds could touch the floor they disappear with a snap of fingers coming from the goodness. Now I was really getting scared. The next one to step up was the most beautiful women I ever seen. I swear I saw some boys ogling. "I'm Aphrodite goodness of love and beauty." Then a group of about 25 beautiful kids step up. Then they said in unison "you now believe that we are gods and demigods." Everyone started to nodded but stop when the kids snapped their fingers. By then everyone had figure out that they had make them agreed. Now I was getting scared. They could control us without even using a wand. Then a scary looking man that looked like nothing could scared him step up "I'm Ares god of war" he said simply. Then a group of about 20 of the meanest kids that he had ever seen step up. With a snap of the god finger the kids were fighting each other. They didn´t seem to care whether they cut each other or not. Then with another snap of fingers of the god they stopped. Then another teenager step up. To tell the truth I thought that he wasn´t a god since he looked really young. He was handsome I swear that I saw some girls faint. "I'm Apollo god of the sun, music, poetry, prophecy, and medicine." Then a group of about 30 kids step up. They started to glow like the sun, but it was nothing compare to how the god glowed. The out of nowhere bows and arrows appeared for each of them even for the god. They aimed for some of the wizards just missing their targets for a centimeter. Now I was real getting scared they could shot you a arrow at their first try without even planning on it. Then a beautiful gray-eyed women step up. " i´m Athena goodness of wisdom, skills, and warfare" then a group of about 15 kids step up. They snapped their fingers the same way the goodness did and out of nowhere a bunch of owls appeared. Another snap and they were gone. The another beautiful women step up. "I'm Hera goodness of women and marriage and i´m also the queen of the gods." With a snap of her fingers she was flying over us in a white cloud. Another snap and she was standing next to the others gods and goodness. There only left other three adults and four teenagers. The one adult that looked like he was emo step up and introduced himself. "i´m Hades god of the underworld". Then the only other kid dressed in black step up then the sky started to turn black. Everyone started to feel sadness and in simple words like death. The shallows started to wrap around them making two swords to appear. Then the shadows when backs to their places. The two people daw theit swords to the floor. Then they make ghost to get out of the hole. This was really dark magic that no even Lord Voldermort could do. Now if anyone was not scared it was because they were not here. Then with a snap of their fingers everything went back to normal except for the fact that now every single wizard present was scared out of their minds. Then another man that look very friendly step up. The only bad thing was that his eyes were a sea green that didn´t show any emotion. "i´m Poseidon god of the seas and horses." Then a green eyed teenager step up next to him. They both then turn around to the way the lake was . they closed their eyes and extendend their hands that way. When they opened their eyes the water of the lake all got out of it a form a kind of tonardo around them. Everyone got wet but when the water went once again to the lake both of them were dry like the water didn´t even had been splashed all over them. I heard many gasps. Then the only adult step up. He was scary looking and he had a look that told you that you better didn´t mess up with him or you would regret it. "i´m Zeus god of the skies and thunder and i´m also the king of the gods." As if in clue the only two teenagers left step up with him. Then out of nowhere lighting struck deadly close to the wizards. It was like if the lighting was dancing or worse playing with the wizards feelings. Then it all stopped when they sanped their fingers. I think that I wasn´t the only one to be terrified by the thought of had insulted them.

Percy POV

The gods and goodness and the rest of the demigods were trying really hard not to laugh at the terrified faces of the wizards but we fail. Then a man with a silver bread and half-moon glasses told us that the competition would start in a few minutes that there were some bleaches reserved for us but the gods didn´t even let him finish. They snaped their fingers and some golden bleaches appear. They were behind the replicas of the gods and goodness golden thrones. The Aphrodite and Apollo cabin couldn´t resist an opportunity to show their talents and asked the gods for permission to act as cheerleaders for the campers. The gods happily agree. They wanted to show these losers how much better they were. The first duel would be the slytherins house best students and their headmaster versus Ares and his choosen demigod that ended up being Clarisse. I really wish luck to them. It´s not easy to defeat the god of war.

Harry POV

Dumbledore was telling our competition were they could seat but they didn´t even let him finish. With a snap of their fingers some golden bleaches and thrones appear of thin air. That only made the wizards more terrified. They didn´t even need a wand to do such advanced magic, even Dumbledore couldn´t have put that off. Then to show their spirit, the most beautiful kids of the gods acted as cheerleaders. They were really good. The first duel was the slytherins and Snape versus Ares and a girl named Clarisse. It was going to be like 20 Slytherins and Snape versus only one adult and a teenager. We were confindent that we would beat them easily. Everyone was cheering as the wizards entered the clear. It stop when they saw the god enter and flying above him a girl flying on a Dragon. She got off of the dragon and runed to meet with the god who high five her. The minister shout the start of the duel. The Slytherins inmediatly send the god the stupefy spell only to find out that he was immune to it. That caused every single god and demigod to laugh. The man that I think was named Zeus spoke up "opps! I think that we forgot to mention that we , the gods and goodness, are inmortal so in others words we can´t die." He said laughing. But Slytherins being Slytherins had to come back with an insulted. "yeah, right and I´m the king of the world." He said which caused every single wizard to laugh. But it inmediatly stop when zeus materialiazed in front of the kid and asked him if he had just insulted him. The kid say yes and Zeus got so mad that you could see him turning red. Then he point a finger to the kid and with a ray of light the kid transformed to ashes. Every single wizard was scared off their minds. Every single wizard even the adults looked scared that with only a snap of the fingers you could turn into ashes.

Percy POV

I knew the kid was in trouble of all the people he insulted Zeus. I mean who in their right mind insults the king of the gods. I mean don´t even Thalia and Jason do that and they are his kids. When Zeus turn the children to ashes the gods and the demigods couldn´t help our laughter. You should have seen their faces. I think that I saw some wizards pee in their pants. I felt kind of bad for the poor kid but that what you get for insulting an god.

Harry POV

I couldn´t believe what I had just witsnessed . a kid was turn to ashes just with a snap of a finger. I swear I didn´t wanted to duel this persons anymore and I think the others wizards feel the same way. At that moment, the ministry of magic told them that the competition would be cancel since we didn´t have any wishes to die. They demigod were laughing so hard that you could see tears running down their cheeks. The gods just smiled proudly but then changed theo minds and said that they were here to win and they wouldn´t go until they did even if that meant that they would have to force us to battle them.

* * *

><p>hope you like and tell me if i should even continue...Review please...:)<p> 


End file.
